leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V0.9.25.24
* New Items: & * New Tutorial * New Announcer System |Related = * Release Notes v0.9.25.24 * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V0.9.25.21 |Next = V0.9.25.34 }} PVP.net v0.27.105 * Added support for the new Tutorial. * Fixed a bug where new accounts would not get XP after their first game played. * Removed the Buddies tab from the summoner profile. League of Legends v0.9.25.24 Champions * : Nasus strikes his foe, dealing damage and increasing the power of his future Siphoning Strikes if he slays his target. * : Nasus ages his target, decelerating their movement and attack speeds over 5 seconds. * : Nasus unleashes a delayed spirit flame at a location, dealing damage and reducing the armor of enemies who stand on it. * (Ultimate): Nasus assumes his true form, the Avatar of Death. While in this form he gains additional Health and Attack Speed, and drains nearby enemies' max health and converts it into bonus damage for the duration of the skill. * (Innate): Nasus drains his foe's spiritual energy, giving him a natural Lifesteal. * ** Now goes on cooldown even when it doesn't complete. * ** Timer before it can explode reduced by seconds. * ** Push effect duration reduced. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Now cancels if Anivia is stunned/silenced. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1550. * ** No longer silences. ** Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60. * Stats ** Base mana regen reduced to from . ** Mana regen per level reduced to from . * ** Blind miss chance reduced to 35% from 50%. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Missile charge time to 14 seconds from 12. ** Mana cost increased to from . * Stats ** Increased armor per level from to 4. * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Projectile size reduced to 80 from 90. * ** Duration increased to seconds from . * Remade ** Is now a magic resistance AoE debuff. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 12.5 seconds from 15. * ** Maximum duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15. * : ** Damage reduced to 100 from 115. ** Silence reduced to + ( per bounce) seconds from 1 + (1 per bounce). ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. * ** Now targets a location to teleport to when channeling completes, it works like a built-in blink. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 22. ** Armor per level increased to from . ** Base critical strike chance reduced to 3 from . ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. * ** Damage per cannonball increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. * General ** Title changed to the Storm's Fury from the Avatar of Air. * ** Increased cast speed. ** Now properly labeled as a slowing spell. * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. * ** Healing reduction duration increased to 7 seconds from 3. * ** Cooldown modified to seconds from 20 at all ranks. ** Changed to stacking + attack damage from stacking attack speed. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. ** Now applies damage after the teleport. ** Can no longer Shunpo to yourself. ** Fixed a bug that caused Katarina to have a mana bar. ** Now slows for 15% with . * ** Now slows for 15% with . ** Now has either ability power ratio or 15% of attack damage (whichever is higher) bonus damage. * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Name changed from . ** Increased attack speed bonus per stack to 25% from 20%. * ** Now deals a bonus 25% damage if is active. * ** Heal increased to from . * ** Base bonus damage changed to with % cleave. ** Now instant cast. * ** Increased cast range from 800 to 1300. ** Increased invulnerability duration to seconds from 4. ** Mana cost changed to from 80. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Reduced duration to seconds from . ** Reduced range from 1400 to 1300. * ** Reduced cooldown to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Reduced shield amount to from . ** Increased cooldown to 15 seconds from 14. * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. * ** Has been modified to make it easier to hit immobile targets. * ** Now properly shows the particle. * ** Mana to health ratio reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Missing tooltip replaced. * ** Can now be manually reactivated after 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds after spell ends. ; * ** Can now target enemies to deal (+ AP) magic damage. * ** Cast time reduced. * ** Now procs effects of area of effect spells. * ** Now properly costs mana. * ** Fixed an issue with it not working when out of range. ; * ** Fixed double red/gold carding issues. ** Added an ability power ratio. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 600 from 475. * ** Increased projectile speed to 2800 from 1600. ** Updated tooltip to properly state that all targets take 100% damage. ** Made it more accurate. ** Increased missile width to 60 from 50. Items ; Added * Mid Tier Ability Power / Magic Resist Item * When you hit a unit with a spell, you damage it for 10% of their current health (5% for multi target spells). Deals reduced damage if your last cast was fewer than 4 seconds ago. ; Added * Low Tier Damage / Armor Penetration Item * 10% Cooldown Reduction. ; * Health modified to 230-400 based on level from a flat 350. ; * Critical strike modified to 12-21% based on level from a flat 20%. ; * Now reflects damage calculated before armor. ; * Now gains 5 ability power on assist. ; * Sell back reduced to 50% from 70%. ; * Passive cooldown increased to 30 from 25. ; * Single target slow reduced from 40% to 35%. ; * Recipe component changed to from . * Increased cooldown reduction to 25% from 20%. ; * Cost reduced to 475 from 500. * Health reduced to 200 from 215. ; * Cost reduced to 860 from 880. ; * Fixed an issue causing you to retain the movement speed 5, despite dealing damage. * Reduced movement speed 5 reset time from 7 to 5. * Updated tooltip. ; * Max health to damage ratio increased to % from 2%. ; * Recipe cost reduced to 500 from 750. ; * Health regen reduced to 8 from 10. ; * Health regen reduced to 8 from 10. ; * Health regen reduced to 14 from . ; * Health regen reduced to from 28. * Mana regen reduced to 10 from 12. Summoner spells ; Added * Deals 50 + (25 × level) true damage over 5 seconds. ; * Restores 100+(15×level) mana to your champion and 50% of that to nearby allies. ; * Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270. ; * Cooldown reduced to 100 seconds from 120. ; * Now applies splash damage to turrets. Masteries ; Added * While your spell is on cooldown, your champion gains an additional 10 ability power. ; Added * restores 100% of mana to allies. New Features * New Tutorial now playable: Tutorial is a new option choice after selecting Play from the landing page. * New Announcer system: new Announcer voice and new Announcement text. Players that have changed their default audio settings may want to adjust the volume levels in game like so (100 is all the way to the right): ** Master Volume: 100. ** Music: 50. ** Sound Effects: 100. ** Characters: 50. ** Announcer: 50. * New alternate attack animations: certain champions now have alternate and critical strike attack animations. We will be adding more animations for more champions in future releases. * Players who disconnect or leave a game prematurely will have their character automatically use Recall back to base. * Pets can now be controlled after selecting them with a left mouse click. Left clicking elsewhere or pressing escape will return selection to the hero. (original Pet control through alt clicking is still in place and can be used instead.) Turrets * Moved to allow players to path around them on Summoner Rift. * Turret hits can no longer be dodged. * Rotated Turrets to face the proper direction. * Global XP reduced to 270 from 300. * Attack range reduced to 700 from 750. * Turrets now gain scaling damage per hit against champions. ** First shot = 75% damage. ** Each additional shot increases damage by 25% (200% cap). ** Damage bonus clears after 4 seconds of not attacking a champion. HUD Changes and Optimizations * Shop: ** Higher level item builds are now on the top instead of the right hand side. ** The home button in the left pane was changed to an icon. * Top Bar: kill/death/assist labels were changed to icons: dagger, skull and hand respectively. * Character Info: ** Re-skinned the borders for the character info to match the look of the interface. ** Widened the window. * Options window(s): Widened the window. * Optimizations to performance of the HUD at lower frame rates. * Added Stop command "V" and when holding down Hold "H" it works like stop until it's lifted. General ; * Can no longer be outranged by , , or . ; * Now has a buff icon and sound. * Fixed a bug which made some icons show up with incorrect colors. * Summoning beacon particles at the start of the game. * Load time optimizations. * Bandwidth optimizations. * Crash bug fixes. * Fixed a problem with units rotating during attacks at odd times. * Fixed a bug with path finding related to pathing through Brush. * Multiple clicking for movement fixed (i.e. the system no-longer ignores clicks). * Reduced the size League of Legends takes up on disk. * Client memory footprint improvements. * Corpses no longer grant sight client side (FOW bug). Hotfixes October 5th, 2009 * ** No longer take attack damage items into account twice. * ** Magic Resist aura reduced to -10 from -16. * ** Activation time increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1 form . The AP coefficient in the spell's tooltip will show old values until the next major release, but the actual damage will have changed. October 6th, 2009 * ** Ability power ratio reduced to per tick from . ** Overall ability power ratio reduced to from 15. zh:V0.9.25.24 Category:Patch notes